


Famous Blue Raincoat

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-16
Updated: 2004-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN 1: written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was Tori Amos song titles.</p><p>AN 2: Famous Blue Raincoat is actually a cover. The song is by Leonard Cohen and I highly recommend the original.</p><p>AN 3: In case your memory sucks as much as mine:<br/>leather bomber is the coat Angel gave her in season 1<br/>pink wool is the coat she wore while Joyce was buried, season 5<br/>orange jacket is some weird season 4 get-up<br/>long black coat is what she wore patrolling during season 6<br/>blue trench coat is what she had on during Becoming, season 2</p></blockquote>





	Famous Blue Raincoat

She has a closet full of coats and every one imparts a lesson.

The leather bomber reminds her that only a fool gives her heart away.

The pink wool whispers that she's no hero since she couldn't save the one she loved and needed the most.

The trendy orange jacket mocks her whenever she thinks a normal life might be within her grasp.

The ankle-length black coat carries the stench of her grave, least she forget.

And the baby blue trench taught her that she'll choose the world and that the world will never give her a damn thing back.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 1: written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was Tori Amos song titles.
> 
> AN 2: Famous Blue Raincoat is actually a cover. The song is by Leonard Cohen and I highly recommend the original.
> 
> AN 3: In case your memory sucks as much as mine:  
> leather bomber is the coat Angel gave her in season 1  
> pink wool is the coat she wore while Joyce was buried, season 5  
> orange jacket is some weird season 4 get-up  
> long black coat is what she wore patrolling during season 6  
> blue trench coat is what she had on during Becoming, season 2


End file.
